


Her Sanctuary

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds her sanctuary in their arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Sanctuary

They were her sanctuary. When she had cravings, desires, and dark thoughts she ran to them. They never judged her and only encouraged her to accept her feelings.

  
The unlikely connection between the three of them had started when they had witnessed her act of revenge upon Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione had lost herself in revenge and hate enough to torture and kill the vicious Death Eater in cold blood. Not only had Bellatrix killed Sirius, but she had turned her wand on Ron.

  
Both Antonin and Rabastan recognised the darkness that was in her soul, and once set free made sure Hermione knew they would be there to help her.

  
When Hermione returned to the Order and told them what she had done they shunned her. They couldn’t understand how the young witch could take another person’s life – even if it was Bellatrix Lestrange’s. When they didn’t understand she ran to Antonin and Rabastan.

  
Their relationship grew from being one of learning to a physical one, which eventually turned into love. They loved seeing her on the battlefield fighting, loved seeing a white witch corrupted and turning dark, and they loved her despite her blood. And she loved them. She loved them for their bravery, their dedication, and their love for her. She had never felt more complete than she did in their arms. After everything Hermione had never felt safer than in the arms of her lovers. They were still her sanctuary.

  
  



End file.
